


It Was A Good Day

by AlleyMoslof



Category: Bleach
Genre: I love Division Ten, It was a good day, Such goodness, give them a break, they need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMoslof/pseuds/AlleyMoslof
Summary: It seemed like a normal day in the Seireitei for the leaders of Division Ten, but it wasn’t. It was a day that they’ve needed for a long while. It was a good day.A short, feel-good story set after the Quincy arc but doesn’t spoil anything. Hope you enjoy :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	It Was A Good Day

It was as if everything had changed, his beliefs, his mindset, his core values. It was as if everything he’d ever known was suddenly awakened and changed. 

What changed, he had no idea but it felt different today. Waking up, getting ready, going into his office, starting on paperwork. 

Something was different. 

Toshiro found himself smiling at nothing, at the slightest reminder. Of what? He had no idea, but a smile it made of him all the same. 

He was happy today. Free. Flying across the heavens even though his feet were firmly on the ground. 

Rangku came in and, sensing her captain's good mood, smiled and started tea for the both of them. They had worked together long enough to know each other’s habits and the way they liked their tea. 

Surprisingly, there was no alcohol in hers today.

It was a good day. 

The first in a long time, since before the Quincy War, since before the Winter war. When things were simpler and Toshiro didn’t carry the weight of his division on his shoulders. 

They worked in silence, him on the paperwork and her reading her magazines. Nothing was said because nothing needed to be.

It was a good day and they deserved a good day.

After all the heart breaks, betrayals, fights, and near-death experiences, they needed a good day. 

Lunch was brought by the division's cafeteria. It tasted better today. Maybe it always tasted this way, but for once, they took their time enjoying their food. There was no war to prepare for, the division already knew their jobs for the week and they were doing them as efficiently as expected, and, in addition, the paperwork was nearing completion. 

It was a good day.

After the meal, Rangiku gave Toshiro a slight hug and kissed him on the cheek. For once, her hugs weren’t overwhelming and/or suffocating. For once, he felt like he deserved the affection he was receiving from someone who he viewed as an older sister. Someone he could depend on to take care of him when he needed it and to watch his back when he couldn’t. 

There was no one else he’d ever have as his lieutenant than Matsumoto. If he were to lose her, he would never be able to fill the seat. 

Maybe that’s why she struggles with Bankai, because she doesn’t want to lose him either, even if it was just to go to another division.

Matsumoto takes her leave to check on a patrol. For once, she doesn’t feel like drinking. For once, she doesn’t want to hang around Kira or Shuhei. She wants to curl up under a tree like she used to when she was a kid and watch the skies. They were clear today after all.

It was a good day.


End file.
